Girly Birdy
by peachsrock
Summary: These one-shots  are about a girl version of Robin and her friends being goofy going on missions and her and Batmans relationship and some pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

**ATHUOR NOTE: Hey this is my 1st story so be nice and in these drabbles robins a girl not a guy so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own any one in this story or on the show **

It was a normal morning at Mount Justice Wally was playing video games, Artimeis was messing with her quiver, Megan was trying to make some cookies, Aqualad was in the salt water pool and nobody knew where Superboy was. Yup everything was normal in HQ until Robin came in.

Reconizing Robin the female robot voice spoke "Holy crap you guys" they herad the girl wonder yell "What happened" Wally yelled back his eyes still glued to the screan a second later robin ran into the living room wearing a green nirvana t-shrit bright, pink sunglasses, black leggings and orange bedazzled sneackers. she was panting a little and was turning a little red. This time he looked up from his now paused game

"What happened?"

Robin looked all around the room as if making sure someone wasnít watching them and then started "I think cat woman has a thing for batman."

Wally just stared at this best friend and then started laughing "Whats so funny" she said with a slight childish pout "You didnt know"

he said between laughs "Well you didn't know either" she said amatterafactly "I did we all did" Wally replied wiping a tear from his green eye.

Robin turned a red color and stormed off grumpling things like hacking face book accounts and ruining lives. But he didnt care this was just to priceless to stop laughing. His little master of deception was finally wrong.

**LOL are you hanging off the edge of your seat (lol didn't think so) seeya later in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it dont forget to review **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anyone in this story wish i did thou**

It was a perfectly good saturday night and Dixie Grayson was sitting at her desk typing up a 10 page long essay on einstins theory of relativity in other words pure torture until she got a text from a certain redheaded speedster

Wallster: whats up :)))

Robeen: huge ass essay :p

Wallster: oh poor baby u wanna get sum pizza

Robeen: duh i wanna get sum pizza but like i cant

Wallster: THEN SNEAK OUT!

Robeen: 0_0

Wallster: PLLLLLZ u like have ninja stealth

Robeen : meet me in 10 Wilsere and Deeper blv near Wayne manner

Wallster: YAY seeya there

And with that Robin tucked the phone away in her gilly hicks jacket pocket and quitely slipped thru the door of her room. She tip toed thru the hallway and the stairs towards the kithen where the front door was located. she opened the large front doors and waited outside the manner for Wally. But then she saw a rather large figure across the street next to a lamp post

"Damit" Robin muttered suddenly the figure was standing right in front of her

"hi bruce" she said with a nervous smile

"Robin what are you doing out" he asked

"Well i was um..." then as if on cue Wally showed up right next to Robin.

(Ok I could face my consiquences or i can from them) Robin thought (if i face my consiquences i get grounded and if i dont i get to go see a movie and eat pizza and then get grounded hmmmm...)

"Wally run!" Robin yelled and jumped on Wallys back and sped away leaving batman in the middle of the street. The dark knight sighed and took out his phone and texted Flash.

Bman: Im gonna kill ur sidekick one day

Barry crunch: not before i do hes eating us out of house and home!

Bman: LOL... im still gonna kill him thou

**TeeHee lol dont you just love the contact name i gave the flash i think batman is like really serious about killing kf lol seeya next time_ REVIEW REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3 Ramps

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey its your friendly neighborhood writer peson girl :p anyway time for chapter 3 hope you like it dont 4 get to review**

"Ahhhh come on supey, Its foul proof." Robin exclaimed  
>"I dont know." superboy said staring down at Robin's contraption.<br>"Its fine i just ride up the ramp and jump over the sofa,TV and table." the girl wonder said she flipped onto her light red and green bike and began making mortorcycle noises.

superboy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay I'll get the camera" "Yay." Robin cheered she bounced around in her bicycle sit waiting for superboy when he got back he turned on the camera and started to record  
>"I am the great robdinni" "And today i will be jumping a tv a huge ass sofa and a dining room table wish me luck."<br>"God knows youíll need it" superboy mumbled causeing robin to stick her tounge out "Okay lets go!"

Robin started pedaling as fast as her little legs could go and finially reached the ramp but just like in every cartoon superboy had just started to watch she was in the air for a half a second and then fell face first  
>"OWWWWWWW!"<br>"You okay?"  
>"ICE PACK!"<br>'Okay don't worry"

Next thing robin knew she had an ice pack to her lip which was now fat and puffy. She sat criss cross apple sauce style on the floof and so did superboy

"that wasn't smart" he said Robin made a noise that sounded like a toad giving brith to a elephant

Superboy sighed "No one ever listens to superboy" "You know im gonna have to show that to everyone" superboy said with a smirk

"I understand it was hilarious"

"Yup" super boy agreed 'You wanna do it again." Robin said superboy thought for a long time and finally said... "Heck yes."

**AHHHHH superboy and wobin do you think Robins a tomboy or what and should i make a sleep over one? all answers will be revealed and more in chapter** **4**


	4. Chapter 4 The kiss

**Sorry i've been so late on updates but I had a fenceing tournament soooo sorry heres the new chapter!**

"So Artemis who was your first kiss?" Megan AKA Miss Martian asked her slightly pissed off freind. They had just finished watching Eclipse and now the martain was curious. Artemis glared at her green friend pulling the dark blue blanket over her appering blush and snuggleing down into the couch. "Only if you tell me yours." The arrowette said from under the blanket sounding like a shy first grader. "Fine." Megan grumbled back she took a deep breath and began to speak "Well while I was at summer camp on mars... there was this boy..." Megan began to drag on while staring at the blank telivison as if it were a distant memory. "And then?" Artemis giggled she was looking up at Megan with curious steel gray eyes. "He took me behind one of the gordonian trees and kissed me." "I never saw him again" Megan sighed and took another hand full of popcorn then shoved it in here mouth. "That sucks.." Arty said she curled a long strand of blonde hair around her finger. "I guess its my turn to tell a story isn't it?" Megan nodded her head rapidly making her red hair a bit of a mess. "It was fifth grade we met at the playground. One day we played tag at the park we toppled over each other and then he kissed me and it freaked the hell out of me so i ran all the way home and shot arrows at the wall till 3 am." She took a second to breath then started again "But the next day we just laughed it off... were still friends." Megan took a second to process the information then she ushered the popcorn bowl Arty's way who took a genorous amount into her palm and began eating it up. "Okay what next Bridget Jones or The Devil wears Prada-" Just then the 2 girls herad scruffling behind the couch scaring them half to death. "What was that" Megan said telpathicly Arty shrugged and gave a nod in Megans direction. The two girl leaped behind the couch to attack the eavedropper only to find Wally West mid snicker bar eyes wide and terrified. "WALLY! you pervert!" The blonde screamed "I'm sorry i'm a fifthteen year old boy and there was a chicks sleepover right next door what was I supposed to do?" Wally asked "Watch porn and leave us alone." Arty replied angreyly making her ponytail sway At this point Wally's face was a dark crimson color matching his Flash PJs "Fine i'm going!" he rasied his hands dramaticly but was stopped half way to the doorway by a green hand "Wally who was your first kiss?" Megan asked making Wally turn even redder than before "Why should i tell you?" "Because you owe us! The arrowette yelled from the couch throwing a disc into the blu-ray player. "NO!" wally groaned right as he said the words there was alot of "please" "come on" "for me" "PLEASE". Wally was getting fidgety and nervous so he did the unspeakable. "My first kiss was ROBIN!" Artemis spit out her diet pepsi. "Why didn't you tell us" Megan squealed she clapped her hands together and looked over at the embarssed speedster. "She doesn't know." he said softly "What!" the 2 girls said they gave him curious looks "Well..."

FLASHBACK

It was 2 am and Wally was getting up for his usual midnight snack when he heard a tired yawn from somewhere in his room. He turned his head to his right to see Robin snuggled up in his sheets still in her uniform her short black hair all over the pillow. Wally couldn't help but think what batman would do if he saw this but she looked so peaceful and she smelt like smores. Wally began to lean into her face her pixie nose crinkled a little giving Wally gossebumps and the next thing he knew he had pressed his lips against her's they were so soft he couldnít seem to pry his lips off her's. He fiannly stopped and went back to sleep that was enough of a snack for him.

...  
>"Oh go" Wally put his face in his hands "We won't tell" Megan whispered she stroked his red hair and sent him to bed. "So what now?" Megan pondered. "We watch Hugh Grant and plan some blackmail." Artemis answered taking out her laptop and starting the movie.<p>

**HEY don't forget to review and send in any parts of the chapters you wanna see drawn okay :) thanks 4 reading**


	5. Chapter 5 Dress code

"Bruce!" Dixie Grayson aries to Wayne enterprises yelled. "What is it." Bruce Wayne yelled back he was typing away on the Bat-computer "Can I have a mid rift like Artemis and Supergirl!" Robin blurted out "Hell. No." Bruce said calmly switching into daddy bats mode "BUT-" Robin began but was cut off by Bruce "No buts" Robin crossed her arms and pouted "Everyone is gonna know my mom dresses me."


End file.
